da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Canus
Appearance Typical of the gray-skinned giants, Canus stands at about seven feet and six inches. His eyes are a shimmering golden, and his white hair flows freely down his back, tied into a roguish knot so it will not hamper him in combat. While most Qunari let two locks travel down the sides of their face in front of their horns, Canus has cut his off. An elegant set of goatlike horns grows freely from his brows, curving upwards, accompanied by a second set. He wears a small golden hoop earring in his left ear. He has a gentle and even joyous expression, something rarely seen among most of his kind. He wears what the magister has provided him. Out of combat, he wears a pair of tan pants gathering at tall, lace-up boots. Over this is a tunic, held up by a belt, and a leather cuirass with the traditional feathered shoulderpads of Tevinter. Strapped to his back, criss-crossing each other and easy to draw, are a special set of saw swords. He always wears these even out of combat. He has his Imperial Chantry Amulet, though he's careful not to show it, as followers of the Imperial Chantry are considered blasphemers. He is devilishly handsome, but only because VictoriaDAEDRA made it so. Personality Canus knows nothing more than being a slave. There are some scattered memories, of the sea, of a mother's touch, but they are brief and he doesn't completely understand them. But it's not important to him. He knows he will never have what he could have, and doesn't dwell on the past. He is one to put it behind him, a coping mechanism developed as Epicurus had him do terrible things, and did terrible things to him. Best not to dwell on them, not to let them consume you. And it is for that reason that Canus of Tevinter has maintained a positive attitude even through the darkest of times. Obedient and subordinate, Canus does not really think for himself, looking to others -- particularly, the one he regards as his master -- for orders. He will do anything and everything he is ordered to, accurately and to the letter. He tries to shape himself to what is necessary, and fears the consequences if he fails. Freedom...what is it? He has known nothing of freedom. And he takes little notice of his abilities or skill. Of the fact that a simple sword swipe from himself could send his master's head flying. In fact, he's very protective of the one giving the orders. Canus holds nothing against magic. Now, blood magic rituals where people are killed or harmed, is a different story. He enjoys music, food, art...simple pleasures that are not his to be had, but that he has experienced. He also desires friendship, brotherhood...though he isn't quite sure what that is. Biography A Qunari woman, formerly a tamassran, managed to escape the main Qunari city of Seheron, and joined a band of wandering Tal'Vashoth. Their revelries were rampant, and the kossith woman ended up impregnated. She gave birth to a small kossith boy, which she called Imekari. Being a tamassran, she knew how to raise a child, though the camp did not provide for an optimum learning place for a child. Especially so when the Tevinters arrived. The Imperial Legionnaires devastated the Tal'Vashoth band, which had been preying upon their supply wagons for a while now. The only survivor, aside from a few stragglers, was the small boy, too young to comprehend what was going on. To them, he was an opportunity for the commander of that band of soldiers. He was sold to the slave trader who would pay the most, and his training began. He was taught to serve his master's whims, and only to do so or risk punishment. His existence was about servitude; he was not to deviate or the consequences would be worse than death. The Magister Epicurus purchased him when he was just a little boy. He was given a brand carved into his back using blood magic -- the symbol of the Pachymeres family, thus denoting him their property -- and the name "Canus," the Tevinter word for "white hair." He blindly served him, and as Epicurus recieved a lot of paperwork, Canus was taught how to read and write, in both Tevinter and Common. This was uncommon among slaves, though Canus was becoming more than just a slave; he was a personal attendant, bodyguard, and anything else his master required. Some of these duties included punishing disobedient slaves, and killing slaves for blood magic spells. Canus did not like doing these things, but it was required of him and he didn't dare disobey. Epicurus had Canus trained in combat from an early age. He had some of the finest instructors that Epicurus' money could buy, including a professional Dueling instructor. He was given a set of swords -- a Qunari saw sword which was a spoil of Seheron, and an Imperial imitation of high quality -- which due to his size he could wield with ease. Epicurus loved to show him off at the arena. So that his beloved slave wouldn't die, he of course rigged the games, enough that Canus appeared to win with talent -- which he had a lot of anyway. Upon taking a new apprentice, though, Epicurus was made very busy though he had little need for his slave so he sent Canus to Cyril, who had just returned from Seheron. Canus took advantage of the fact that Cyril was a bit more...lenient, and pressed him with questions about the Qunari. It annoyed Cyril, and the magister's son ordered the slave to be silent, eventually informing Epicurus of the kossith's fascination. Epicurus wanted to stamp that out immediately, and so he set upon Canus, telling him of the "barbarism" of the Qunari, of varying atrocities on Seheron, and finished it up by leashing Canus like a saarebas, being very thorough about it, even stitching his lips up and placing a mask on his face; the only thing he did not do was saw off Canus' horns. As a situation popped up that he had to deal with, Canus was left in his apprentice's care. And that is where he and Medea first met... That was only the beginning. Later, when Epicurus took Canus to compete at the Grand Tourney in Tantervale, his life took a dramatic turn. Whether it was for the best, or the worst, only time would tell. Timeline Relationships *Medea Admeta: Friend. Describe relationship. Gallery File:Canus-image.png File:Canus-by-VictoriaDAEDRA.jpg Category:Original Characters Category:Character Index